Legiana Ecology
Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Superfamily: Expanding Wing Wyvern *Family: Legiana *Species: Legiana and Shrieking Legianaモンスターハンター超生物学～モンスターvs生物のスペシャリスト～ - pg. 2 Legiana is a large Flying Wyvern that was discovered in the New World. History A Legiana attacked the Third Fleet's Research Base while they were in the air, causing them to crashland in the Coral Highlands.MHW Loading Screen - About the Commission: The Research Base The attack from the Legiana stranded the researchers in the area for twenty years, leading to them studying the Coral Highlands and Rotten Vale.MHW Loading Screen - About the Commission: The Research Base Habitat Range Legiana is native to the Coral Highlands MHW's Monster Field Guide: Legiana, found living in the highest peaks in that area, but some are known to drop into the bowls of the Rotten Vale Legiana corpse in the Rotten Vale: https://youtu.be/rhus6-5wYVc?t=450 once they die. Recently they have also been discovered within the Hoarfrost Reach. Ecological Niche Legiana is the apex predator of its environment, primarily feeding on the Raphinos that inhabit the Coral Highlands.Legiana eating a Raphinos: https://youtu.be/RBfHRcfaUBA?t=473 Though it's the apex predator of its environment, it has to be wary of other large predators that rarely appear in the Coral Highlands like Nargacuga, Odogaron, its subspecies and Pink Rathian.Legiana vs Ebony Odogaron: https://youtu.be/fOHyHU9LYpI?t=2 Legiana also has to be wary of stronger monsters like Deviljho and Elder Dragons.Deviljho vs Legiana: https://youtu.be/XiuF6EzgRnQ?t=30 The Flying Wyvern was also recently spotted in the newly discovered Hoarfrost Reach, where they once again assert themselves as apex predators. However, it still has to compete with other, equally powerful predators here such as the main apex of the region, Barioth.Legiana vs Barioth: https://youtu.be/C17oYxWUNxg?t=1 Biological Adaptations Like other Flying Wyverns, Legiana has two massive wings used for flight, but its way of staying in the sky is different from other species. Its wings are designed for picking up air currents in the Coral Highlands, allowing it to stay in the sky for long periods of time.Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 38 From the way its wings are designed, this also means Legiana doesn't have to flap its wings as often as other Flying Wyverns to stay in the sky.Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 38 Found on Legiana's head, chest, wings, and tail are "blue secretory glands" (Japanese 青色の分泌腺) that are connected to the freezer sacs inside of its body.Information on Legiana: https://www.famitsu.com/news/201805/21157626.html Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 38 By secreting fluids from its sacs, Legiana is able to release them from its glands, and the substance reacts to the moisture in the air by creating ice.Information on Legiana: https://www.famitsu.com/news/201805/21157626.html Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 38 It uses this ice to restrain the movement of its prey before capturing them with its talons.MHW's Monster Field Guide: Legiana Though Legiana can produce its ice freely, it can't produce any once poisoned, leaving it in a vulnerable state.MHW's Monster Field Guide: Legiana Despite its small size, Legiana has powerful muscles in its feet and combined with its sharp talons, can make effective hunting tools. They can even be seen lifting up larger opponents and toss them as if they were ragdolls.Legiana tossing Barioth in a turf war in slow motion. https://youtu.be/UKEwse4fEqw?t=23 Behavior Legiana is highly aggressive in nature, attacking any other creatures that enter its territory like Paolumu.Legiana vs Paolumu: https://youtu.be/RBfHRcfaUBA?t=491 It is known to actively patrol its territory, searching for prey as well as intruders, but can be drawn out of hiding by using its favorite prey, Raphinos.Yuya Tokuda using Raphinos to lure Legiana out of hiding to attack Paolumu: https://youtu.be/CqeY9uKYJdc?t=1876 It is even said that it rules the skies, just like Rathalos.Smart Biologist dialogue when a captured Legiana is in the Tradeyard Legiana will migrate en mass to the Hoarfrost Reach in order to breed, with some individuals heading back there after these migrations, supposedly to give birth and raise their young. Monster Hunter 15th Anniversary Book During this time they are more social than in the Coral Highlands, living in vast flocks and even cooperating with their variant Shrieking Legiana to drive off threats. Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Sources *Monster Hunter: World *https://youtu.be/SQurfzhUfHY?t=2145 *https://www.famitsu.com/news/201805/21157626.html *"Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure" (Japanese モンスターハンター：ワールド 狩猟感謝祭 2018 公式パンフレット) References Category:Monster Ecology Category:Flying Wyvern Ecology